


Dating a Matsuoka

by DonAnon



Series: SouRin week 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, SouRin Week, day 4: double date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sou and Rin go on a double date with Gou and Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating a Matsuoka

“So what are the rules again?” Sousuke asked as he and Rin walked along the quiet streets of Kyoto.

“No yelling. No cursing. No fighting. No arguing. No biting.” Rin mumbled.

“And what happens if you break any of those rules?”

“No sex for a month.”

“And I mean it.” Sousuke said as sternly as possible.

“You’re cruel.” Rin pouted.

“And you’re always so vicious to Mikoshiba. It upsets Gou. If this is the only way to get you to behave then so be it.” Sousuke replied.

“I should bar you from talking to Makoto. You sound just like him when he’s scolding somebody.”

 

Before they could argue about the matter further, a blur with red hair came rushing towards them and wrapped them both in a hug that would make Nagisa proud. Their former captain Mikoshiba stood by watching them fondly.

 

“Sousuke-kun! Onii-chan! I’m so happy to see you! Did you have a good trip?” Gou asked once she pulled away.

“The flight was great.” Sousuke replied.

Rin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Easy for you to say. I’ll never understand how you managed to sleep through all that turbulence. I was a nervous wreck.”

Sousuke chuckled. “He cried when we landed.”

“Oh shut up!”

 

Gou giggled and motioned for Seijuurou to come over. “Hey guys! Good to see you. Gou’s been so excited about you finally visiting. It was all she talked about for weeks.”

“I just missed my big brothers! Besides, I’m not nearly as bad as you are with Momo-kun.”

“Yeah, well…” Seijuurou stuck his tongue at her and the couple laughed.

 

“How’s Momo doing anyway?” Sousuke asked.

“Good! He’s getting ready to swim at the university level. Not sure if he’ll go pro, but he definitely has the potential.”

Rin and Sousuke nodded in agreement.

 

“How’s your training go, Matsuoka? You may find yourself facing off against me on the world stage if I make team Japan.”

Rin’s eyes light up at the chance for new competition. “Is that so? Heh, I’d wipe the floor with you.”

Gou rolled her eyes. “C’mon, you two. You can talk and walk.”

 

Gou ran to the front of line to lead them to their destination. Sousuke caught up to her while Mikoshiba and Rin lagged behind to talk about their shared dreams of swimming in The Olympics. Gou and Sousuke had a pleasant conversation as well. Sousuke beamed  as she told him all about her studies in sports medicine and the internship she’d be starting in a few months.

In turn, Sousuke told her about his own studies and how he was adjusting to life in Australia.

 

The couple finally reached the shopping center they planned to visit. The Matsuoka siblings wasted no time when it came to shopping. They took off like speeding bullets towards a jewelry shop. Seijuurou and Sousuke laughed fondly as they followed the siblings to the store and watched them fawn over the beautiful pieces. Like good boyfriends, Sousuke and Seijuurou brought them each something, which they wore right out the store.

 

Eventually Sousuke and Seijuurou got tired of the endless shopping and found a nice place to sit and chat. Although they never spent much time together, Sousuke generally liked the eldest Mikoshiba. Like his younger brother, he was outgoing and friendly, but his enthusiasm and passion was muted. It was no wonder why Gou liked him.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the siblings emerged. The couples walked over to a restaurant that was famous for its kyokaiseki. It lived up to the hype and the ate and drank until they could barely move. Once their food settled, they went for a walk in the park by Gou and Seijuurou’s apartment before topping off the date there with coffee and sweets. Sousuke and Rin planned on catching a cab back to their hotel, but Gou insisted they stay so they did.

 

The couples said goodnight and after Rin and Sousuke freshened up, they crawled into bed.

 

“He better not have sex with my sister while we’re here.” Rin grumbled as he snuggled against Sousuke’s chest.

Sosuke rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep.”

“You go to sleep.” Rin countered as his eyes drifted shut and sleep eventually sleep undertook them.

 

Luckily, Rin didn’t hear the soft moans and creaking the mattress from the other room later that night. Sousuke did. But he never told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kind comments so far!
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedonanon


End file.
